FF - Yunjae Cooffe In Rain
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Cerita Oneshoot, tentang Jaejoong dan perasaannya, tentang kopi dan Yunho. Selamat menikmati...


Title : Coffee In Rain

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Cast : Yunjae

Genre : Yaoi

Leght : Oneshoot

Sudah sangat lama ga nulis FF, tapi semoga pada suka sama FF ini. Maap buat typo2-nya n tulisan yang mungkin kacau.

Happy reading all…

# # # #

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Satu per satu butiran-butiran cair dari atas langit terjun ke bumi. Banyak di antara mereka yang membenturkan diri mereka pada kaca-kaca perumahan dan gedung perkantoran yang berdiri tegas di muka bumi. Tanpa malu kau juga meninggalkan bekasmu di sana. Memburamkan kaca-kaca, mengahalangi setiap pasang mata menikmati indahnya semestara dari dalam tempat mereka berlindung darimu dan matahari.

Hey, kau! Ya, kamu, hujan! Meski dirimu tak jarang membawa petaka, tapi bagiku kau juga bagian dari keindahan ceritaku hidupku. Sepuluh tahun silam.

# # #

_Seoul, 2004_

Duar!

Petir menyambar, bebarengan dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur sekolah. Garis cahaya mirip sketsa garis retakan, terlukis tegas di langit. Menyala, lalu meredup, begitu terus dengan bergantian dan berpindah-pindah tempat, namun masih setia menyatu dengan langit. Dia indah, namun mengerikan bagi siapapun yang terkena tamparannya. Membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menerjang hujan, meski waktu terus mendesakku untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempatku mengais ilmu ini.

Aku mengeratkan _sweater_-ku. Ah, belakangan aku memang sengaja memakainya ke sekolah karena aku tahu di musim begini akan lebih sering turun hujan. Aku lalu menjatuhkan pantatku di kursi di salah satu lorong sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda. Masa bodoh dengan ponselku yang terus menjerit-menjerit. Paling itu ibu atau kakakku yang memintaku segera pulang. Dipikir mereka, aku ini robot apa? Yang bisa mereka program jam sekian berangkat sekolah dan beberapa jam berikutnya sudah duduk manis di rumah. Lagi pula, aku sudah 17 tahun! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.

_Srut~_

Aku menyeruput kopiku, yang kubeli beberapa saat lalu. Lumayan untuk membunuh rasa dingin yang mulai menelan tubuhku.

"Hey."

Suara ini, suara _bass_ yang beberapa waktu belakangan mengacaukan gendang telingaku. Bahkan, saat kami tak berada sedekat ini, suaranya masih terngiang di telingaku – menghantui. Seperti halusinansinasi yang membuatku gila. Suara itu tidak ada, namun aku merasa itu nyata.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah menyukai itu semua. Benar-benar gila, bukan?

Dia lalu mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh padanya. Kusunggingkan senyum termanisku dan membalas sapaannya barusan.

"Kau belum pulang, Kim Jaejoong?" Dia bertanya.

"Ka-kau namaku?" tanyaku gugup. Kalau orang lain mengenali namanya, itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia memang idola di sekolah ini karena kepintarannya, ketampanannya dan ketajirannya. Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Kita beda kelas meski satu angkatan. Dan aku termasuk siswa yang wajar-wajar saja, tak menonjol. Oh, _God_.

"Itu." Dia menunjuk pada _name tag_ di jasku yang masih nampak, meski aku memakai _sweater_.

Ya, Tuhan. Bahkan presiden pun juga tahu namaku kalau dia melihat _name tag_ ini. Memalukan! _Aish_.

Aku kembali melihat ke depan, menyembunyikan semburat malu di pipiku, darinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, bolehkah aku minta kopimu?" tanyanya.

Mau tidak mau, aku jadi kembali melihat padanya.

"Kamu kedinginan. Dan kopi di sana sudah habis." Aku balas dia sambil menunjuk ke arah kantin. Dan dia tersenyum, sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang ku rasa itu tidak benar-benar gatal

Terlalu hafal, ku katakan begitu. Musim hujan begini, memang hampir setiap hari daerah kami diguyur hujan lebat. Sialnya, puncaknya langit melempar air-air itu ke bumi, saat kami pulang sekolah begini. Membuat banyak dari para murid sekolah ini menunggu hujan reda. Termasuk aku dan Jung Yunho di sebelahku ini.

Jung Yunho juga menyukai menunggu hujan di lorong ini. Dan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, ia selalu duduk di sebelahku dan meminta kopi dariku. Dan dengan alasan yang selalu sama 'kedinginan dan kopi di kantin habis'.

Aku lalu menyerahkan kopi yang baru kuminum sedikit ini.

_Srut~_

Dia menyeruputnya pelan-pelan, sambil menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras di luar sana.

Aku pun kembali memutar badanku – menikmati hujan di luar sana juga. Jujur, aku tak berani bertatap muka lebih lama dengan Yunho. Sengaja aku memberikan kopiku sesegera mungkin, tanpa keberatan. Meski setelahnya kopi itu tak pernah kembali lagi padaku. Yang penting rasa sesak di dada ini hilang. Karena semakin lama aku menatap Jung Yunho, akan memacu jantungku berdebar lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat.

_Wush~_

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang semakin menambah kengerian derasnya hujan yang bercampur dengan petir di luar sana. Sedikitnya hembusan tersebut juga mengenai tubuhku. Aku lebih mengeratkan pelukanku pada diriku sendiri.

Sial. Caraku ini hanya mampu mengahangatkanku beberapa menit saja. Dingin kembali menelan tubuhku pelan-pelan. Harusnya aku punya kopi dalam keadaan begini. Tapi –

Grep~

Mendadak aku merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku – menghabisi dingin yang pelan-pelan ingin menguasai diriku. Aku menunduk sedikit, kulihat sepasang lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yunho, pemilik suara bass yang membuatku gila belakangan ini. Lebih dekat, membuatku agak bergidik. Pasalnya, dia bertanya dengan berbisik di telingaku.

"Ye-yeah. Kurasa begitu," jawabku, agak gugup. Kenapa dia begini? Tak tahukah dia, dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini malah membuat jantungku berdebar lebih menggila lagi? Ah, tidak, kupikir bukan jantunggku saja, tapi aku pun merasa gila karena perasaanku yang bercampur aduk sekarang; bahagia, takut dan bermacam-macam perasaan lain.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menghabiskan kopimu. Seharusnya kau bisa menghangatkan diri dengan kopi ini. Aku harap begini bisa menggantikan kopimu yang kuhabiskan."

Perasaan apa ini, ya, Tuhan? Kenapa aku merasakan juga sebuah kenyamanan di perlakukan begini?

_Chu~_

Mataku terbelalak. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dan lalu secara perlahan bergerak melumat bibirku.

Rasa panik langsung saja menyergap diriku. Ini… salah. Aku merontakan tubuhku. Tapi, Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga aku tak mampu bergerak lagi. Sial, aku terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan.

Aku akui Yunho seorang pencium yang hebat. Ciumannya mampu meredam kepanikanku, dan memberi kenyamanan yang bahkan lebih daripada pelukannya tadi. Nyaris membuatku melayang. Tapi, ini semua sangat salah. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih.

_# # # _

_Seoul, 2014_

Hujan itu juga keromantisan yang membawa petaka. Karena hujan hari itu, aku jadi menyadari jika aku telah mencintai Jung Yunho. Sosok yang keesokan hari setelah hari itu, menghilang entah kemana.

Aku tak jauh beda dengan sebuah pena. Ketika dia dihadapkan pada soal _multipel choice_ dengan banyak pilihan : A,B,C, D atau mungkin sampai Z sekalipun, dan ketika dia sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada salah satu huruf, maka dia akan menandainya. Penghapus pensil tak akan mampu menghapus tanda itu. Tanda itu akan tetap ada pada huruf itu sampai kapan pun. Begitulah cintaku pada Jung Yunho.

Meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain.

"Masih senang menunggu hujan?"

Aku langsung menolehkan wajahku pada sumber suara. Benarkah suara ini? Atau memang aku yang benar mulai gila karena tenggelam terlampau jauh kedalam masa lalu? Mendadak jantungku berdebar kencang, persis dengan ketika sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ju-Jung Yunho?" ucapku ragu-ragu, masih tidak percaya. Benarkah ini dia?

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya." Lantas dia mengacak rambutku, seperti yang dia lakukan usai menciumku waktu itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanyaku penasaran. Saat ini kami berada di loby kantor tempatku bekerja. Aku di sini sengaja untuk menunggu hujan di luar sana reda. Dan aku tak menyangka bakal bertemu Yunho lagi di sini, setelah sepuluh tahun.

"Perusahaan ini adalah patner kerja perusahaan _appa_-ku. Aku baru pulang dari Amerika, tapi dia langsung menyuruhku mewakilinya untuk bertemu pemilik perusahaan ini. Dia… benar-benar _appa_ yang kejam, tak membiarkan putranya istirahat setelah perjalanan jauh." Dia bercerita sambil mengeluh, menekuk bibirnya dengan lucu. Tapi, tak sedikitpun mengurangi ke takjubpanku padanya. Bahkan semakin membuatku jatuh cinta, dengan sosok Yunho yang lebih terlihat dewasa dan maskulin. _Aish_.

"Oh, ya, apa kau tak ingin minum kopi dulu? Ku pikir hujan masih lama redanya."

Seperti terhinoptis, aku menganggukkan saja permintaannya.

Yunho lalu menggandeng tanganku, mengajakku ke kedai kopi yang berada di seberang jalan dari gedung ini. Di bawah derasnya hujan, kami berlindung di balik payung transparan yang entah sejak kapan Yunho bawa.

# # # #

"Jung Yunho, ini apa?" tanyaku, mengerutkan dahi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa pelayan meletakkan belasan _cup_ kopi yang mirip dengan _cup_-nya kopi yang sering aku beli di sekolah sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milikmu," ujar Yunho.

Tanganku perlahan terulur mengambil salah satu _cup_ dari _cup-cup_ kopi tersebut. Sedikit rusak. Aku jadi teringat, aku pernah memarahi Yunho karena setelah menghabiskan kopiku, dia membuang tempat kopi tadi sembarangan lalu menginjak-injakknya.

Satu, dua, … tiga..belas. Jumlah gelas ini sama dengan jumlah hari di manaYunho duduk di sebelahku, untuk menunggu hujan bersama-sama. Dan tiga belas kali juga Yunho menghabiskan kopiku. Oh, _God_.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar membuang cup dari kopi milikmu. Aku mengumpulkan dan menyimpannya di kamarku." Pernyataan Yunho ini membuatku jadi melihat padanya lebih serius. Jadi… apakah dia berarti memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa terasa bibirku menarik seulas senyuman.

"Tapi, sekarang aku tak mampu menyimpannya lagi."

_Deg~_

Aku memudarkan seketika senyuman, meski baru saja ku rekahkan. Dan mataku terasa menghangat.

"Dan aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Yunho memberikan sebuah kertas.

Kedua tanganku menerimanya dengan agak bergetar. Entah kenapa semakin lama mataku terasa semakin sembab.

_Tes~_

Airmataku pun ahirnya menetes juga, tanpa bisa kukendalikan lagi. Kulihat tulisan 'Undangan Pernikahan' tertulis dengan cukup besar dan jelas pada bagian luar kertas ini.

Inikah jawaban atas penantianku selama sepuluh tahun? Jika dari awal aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah berharap bertemu lagi dengan pria bernama Jung Yunho ini, dan menjaga hatiku untukknya.

Bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang aku inginkan.

"Bukalah terlebih dahulu. Jangan murung dulu," perintahnya.

Aku pun membuka undangan ini dengan agak malas.

_Deg~_

Nama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tertulis di sana. Kim Jaejoong? Ya, Tuhan, ini namaku. Hey, ini namaku!

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpan sendirian _cup-cup_ kopi ini. Karena aku ingin kita menyimpannya bersama-sama," Yunho lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?"

Tentu saja aku menjawabnya " I WIIL."

-END-

Sumpah geje. Tapi tetep minta komennya ya…


End file.
